De l'amour à la mort
by dukaomaok
Summary: HISTOIRE D'AMOUR ENTRE HARRY ET GINNY. Harry est parti il y a un an environ. Ginny s'ennuie de lui. Lorsqu'il revient, ils se marient. Un jour, un accident survient et un des deux meurt. L'autre doit surmonter cette peine. TRISTE


**Titre:** De l'amour à la mort  
  
**Auteurs :** Moi-même, Dukaomaok!  
  
**Disclamer :** La plupart des choses ici appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, les personnages, etc.... à quelques exceptions!  
  
**Résum :** C'est une histoire d'amour entre Harry et Ginny. Ils sont heureux, mais lorsqu'il y arrive quelque chose de grave, tout peut changer.  
  
**Note des auteurs :** C'est la première fic que j'écris toute seule, donc SVP PAS DE COMMENTAIRES MÉCHANTS!!! SVP lisez-la et des reviews please!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Bon anniversaire Ginny!  
  
Il est 9h00 du matin. Dehors, il fait soleil et les oiseaux chantent. Tout le monde est heureux au Terrier, sauf Ginny. Elle se réveille et descend à la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Elle a 19 ans. Même si elle est très contente, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être triste. Harry, son petit ami depuis plus de 3 ans, est parti il y a environ 1 an pour son travail. Il est devenu Auror, et il a beaucoup de boulot. Il est en Amérique. Elle ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il doit rentrer à la maison. Peut-être demain? Dans une semaine? Dans un an? Personne ne le sait. Elle aurait voulu fêter ses 19 ans avec lui.  
  
-Bonjour et bon anniversaire chérie!  
-Salut maman.  
-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?  
-Normal. Je ne vais pas trop bien. Je m'ennuie d'Harry.  
-Oui je comprends, répond sa mère, j'espère qu'il rentrera bientôt moi aussi. Je m'inquiète pour lui, tu sais, il est comme mon fils!  
-Oui...mais c'est mon petit ami...  
  
Ginny remarque avec étonnement que personne n'est à la table. Du coup, elle se sent encore plus triste qu'il n'y ai personne pour son anniversaire.  
  
-Maman? Où sont les autres? Ils dorment encore?  
-Euh... non. Désolée Ginny. Ton père est au travail. Tu sais avec les mangemorts en liberté, tout le monde doit être à son poste.  
-Et....Ron? Fred? George?  
-Ron a couché chez Hermione hier soir. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, on dirait que rien ne peut les séparer! Fred et George sont partis travailler. Leur magasin de farces et attrapes a beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment. Ils doivent trouver une solution pour le rendre plus populaire parce que sinon, ils seront au chômage!  
-Bien sûr, je vois... Personne ne pense à moi! Personne ne m'aime! D'abord, Harry s'en va! Ensuite, personne n'est la pour mon anniversaire!  
-Ginny! Ne t'énerve pas comme cela! Ce soir tout le monde sera là pour ta fête! Allez...souris! Va te préparer! Prends un bain, maquilles-toi, habilles-toi et ... souris!  
-Oui... d'accord, répond Ginny en essuyant une larme.  
_Tout le monde sera là... sauf Harry, pense-t-elle.  
_  
Pendant la journée, Ginny n'a rien fait. Elle ne veut pas aller à cette stupide petite fête si Harry n'est pas là. Elle veut le voir. Tout de suite. Elle voudrait aller le rejoindre en Amérique et ne jamais plus le quitter.  
  
Vers 18h00, les personnes invitées à la fête sont tous arrivées. Fred, George, Arthur (le père de Ginny), Ron, Hermione et Dixie. Dixie est la fille de Ron et d'Hermione. Elle a 1 an et Ginny l'adore. Elle est si mignonne !  
-GINNY!!!! ALLEZ DESCENDS!!! LES INVITÉES SONT LÀ!!, cria sa mère.  
-NONN!! JE NE VEUX PAS VENIR!!!  
  
De toute façon, c'est vrai qu'elle ne veut pas venir! Elle a bien l'intention de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Même jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne. Bon. Elle va lire des magazines. Ça c'est une bonne idée! De toute façon, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire.  
Quand elle eut fut tannée de lire ses magazines, il était environ 21h15. Tout le monde était dans le salon et discutaient de tout et de rien. Sauf Ron et Hermione qui sont allés dans la chambre de Ron pour ... s'embrasser. Et Dixie? Elle dormait dans la chambre des invités.  
Vers 22h30, Ginny entendit des cris de joie dans le salon. Mais elle ne s'en occupa pas et se rendormit. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Elle cria qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange mais la mystérieuse personne entra. Ce n'était pas sa mère, c'était des pas d'homme. Elle se retourna pour voir qui était la personne et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie!  
  
C'était Harry!! Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
-Harry!!!!!! Comment? Quand? Pourquoi?, cria-t-elle, trop heureuse.  
-Chuuttt... Moi aussi je suis content de te voir! Je suis revenu en Europe il y a environ 1h00. Ensuite je suis revenu ici, pour toi.  
-Merci... Harry, j'ai pensé à toi toute l'année et je ne veux plus que tu me quittes. Plus jamais.  
-Ok. Je te le promets Gin.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent et ils discutèrent pendant une heure. Harry pris le petit sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée de la chambre en arrivant et le tendit à Ginny.  
-Ouvres-le, ordonna-t-il.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et poussa un grand cri d'exclamation.  
-Ginny...Moi aussi j'ai pens à toi toute l'année. Je t'aime Gin. Veux- tu m'épouser ?  
-Oh Harry... OUI JE LE VEUX !  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Entre deux baisers, Harry murmura à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée : « Bonne fête Ginny. »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**Prochain chapitre très bientôt : LE MARIAGE**


End file.
